


Honey Beat

by bulecelup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Original Fiction, RPF
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> “Hallo,” Aphin akhirnya berucap, senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya. “John.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Hai, Sherlock.” Senyuman di wajah Reki juga tak terelakan.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ Aphin/Reki RPF (???????) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Beat

**Author's Note:**

> sumpah entah kenapa gue perlu nyalahin @Diindaa atas terjadinya hal ini udah sana rame-rame demo dia di twitter I don't care o(；△；)o *sudah* omfg really this is purely made for fun only lul  
> (lagiansiapasuruhshipablebangethahkokoroinitakkuatinginshippingkalian)  
> ers.... terus.... ini... disclaimer... pergi kemana ya? *kebiasaan pakai disclaimer*  
> shit man I will go to hell for this

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang, yaitu hari _convention_ telah tiba. Mendadak semuanya jadi pada sibuk, ada yang sibuk mempersiapkan merch buat di jual, sibuk nyiapin perlengkapan cosplay, makanan, meja, musik, dan sebagainya. Lagipula, ini adalah convention yang bener-bener mepet sama akhir tahun. Bagi beberapa orang, ini akan menjadi _event_ terakhir mereka pada tahun 2013.

 

Reki mengecek kembali jam di ponselnya. Apa dia kepagian datangnya?

 

Tapi ngeliat betapa penuh dan sesaknya fakultas tempat convention diadakan, sepertinya dia tidak kepagian sama sekali. Dia mulai berkeliling sesama beberapa teman di fandom yang sama untuk membunuh waktu. Teman-teman mereka yang lain masih dalam perjalanan, dan buat ' _that particular' person_ jangan ditanya deh; Reki udah gugup gak jelas kalau mikirin dia.

 

"Mana kak Aphin, Rek? Belom dateng kah?"

 

"Aphin mana?"

 

"Pokoknya gak mau tahu lo harus beradegan Johnlock depan mata gue!!"

 

"Asyik Reki akhirnya kesampean juga..."

 

Dari tadi semua orang pada nanyain kak Aphin yang belum dateng ke dia melulu. dan Reki cuman bisa ngejawab "Belum datang..." Pakai wajah malu campur gugup. Sebenarnya Reki sendiri gak yakin apakah dia bener-bener kepingin ketemu kak Aphin, 'Sherlocknya' dia. Sementara Reki sendiri jadi 'John Watson'.

 

Mereka setuju buat cosplay menjadi pasangan detektif terkenal dari London sama partner (kesayangannya) itu, yang emang acaranya sendiri "BBC Sherlock" lagi booming banget diseluruh bagian dunia. Awalnya gak kebayang aja gitu bisa cosplay bareng kak Aphin yang teramat sangat dewa plus ganteng dan membuat banyak orang menanyakan keeksistensian Aphin di dunia ini dan mungkin juga mempertanyakan seksualitas mereka gegara kak Aphin keterlaluan sekali gantengnya kalau cosplay jadi karakter cowok, terus cantik banget kalau cosplay jadi karakter cewek. Hati ini lelah, kak.

 

Reki berulang kali mengecek kondisi cosplaynya pakai cermin. Wig pirangnya sudah benar belum? Terus senjatanya pas gak ya? Make-upnya sudah oke? Lensa kontaknya gak kenapa-kenapa kan? Jumpernya? Kemejanya? Sepatunya? Pokoknya Reki jadi cemas saking gugupnya...

 

Salah satu teman ngejek Reki, "Aduh Rek, lo udah kelihatan cakep kok. Jangan khawatir." Katanya sambil ketawa. 

 

"Bukannya gitu..." Reki terdengar setengah mengeluh. "Aku pengen mastiin semuanya bagus, soalnya... Soalnya..."

 

Dia ingin kelihatan layak.

 

Tidak keren, tidak sempurna, atau lain-lain.

 

Cukup... Layak. Layak untuk bersanding dengan _partner_ nya nanti. Ah, mikirin soal itu aja udah bikin Reki makin gugup sampai gak engeh tangannya yang megang cermin gemetaran.

 

Siang hari tak terasa datang sangat cepat, pengunjung pun datang semakin banyak memenuhi fakultas budaya Jepang tempat acara ini diselenggarakan. Bunyi musik kompilasi terdengar membahana, membuat telinga jadi sakit. Makanya Reki sama yang lain milih duduk agak jauh dari meja _artist_ supaya tidak terganggu.

 

Reki makin was-was. Ada yang ngasih kabar Kak Aphin sama yang lain sudah dekat, mereka datang naik taksi. Tak akan lama lagi, ya...

 

Dan lagi-lagi Reki mengecek kondisi cosplaynya sebagai John Watson. Memastikan semuanya sempurna, teman-temannya sudah capek buat bilangin Reki kalau dia sudah terlihat kece. Capek dan memaklumi.

 

"Ini wig gue udah bener belom?? Make up? Kontak lens??" Reki ngerocos ngomong tanpa sadar.

 

Salah satu diantara kumpulan teman yang nemenin Reki saking gondoknya bilang, "Rek, sekali lagi lo nanyain soal cosplay lo _I swear to God_ gue apain lo. Atau gue sodorin lo ke Kak Aphin biar kalem."

 

Denger celetukan tentang dirinya sama Aphin, Reki refleks nutupin muka pakai tangan terus melayangkan pukulan kecil ke temannya itu. Malu, aduh malu. Semakin malu rasanya... Ini gimana coba kalau Aphin beneran udah dateng? Doi belom dateng aja rasanya kayak nunggu kiamat---

 

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

 

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan perempuan melengking pecah di antara keramaian.

 

Itu tandanya.

 

Aphin sudah sampai. Mampus.

 

Semua orang pada nengok ke sumber teriakan, di sebuah lorong terbuka bergerumul banyak perempuan ( _like seriously, kalau fangirl ngumpul itu  namanya rusuh_ ) dan ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri seseorang bertubuh semampai yang memakai jaket hitam panjang dan scarf berwarna biru gelap... 

 

 _Yep. that is totally Aphin, alright_.

 

Reki merasakan dirinya gemetaran sesaat.

 

" _Ohholyshitsholyshitshitshitshit_ \---"

 

Mereka semua mulai komat-kamit gak jelas, detak jantung berdegub tidak beraturan penuh dengan rasa tidak sabaran! Euphoria dari convention ini mendadak jadi dobel rasanya. Sekarang Reki bimbang, mau langsung nyamperin apa nggak ya----

 

"Udah Rek samperin aja lagi!"

 

Reki merundukan kepala, "Nanti aja... Dia masih siap-siap juga kok. Sabar ajalah." Ungakpnya, ngelirik sedikit ke tempat Aphin sama yang lain berada. Di tempat Aphin berada, orang-orang sudah ramai bergerumul. Ada yang ingin minta foto, minta sticker pesanan, terus mungkin ada yang cuman ingin menyapanya.  

 

Aphin itu di ibaratkan idol.... Dan dia memang cocok untuk menyandang predikat tersebut _I mean for fucking sake_ _look at her_ , gimana lo gak langsung komentar "astaga" pas ngeliat dia pada pandangan pertama!? _Like, seriously_!? Oke, hiraukan intermezzo ini.

 

Dari kejauhan kayaknya si Aphin udah kelar dandan deh, soalnya sekarang dia lagi foto-foto bareng orang yang minta foto sama dia. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat buat menghampiri mereka, pikir Reki. Tak pakai basa-basi cosplayer John Watson itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil tasnya. Teman-teman mengikuti langkah Reki, mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menghampiri kak Aphin dan yang lain.

 

Ketika berjalan mengarungi lorong yang memisahkan tempat mereka, rasa gugup menyelimuti Reki. Jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan seperti meminta untuk dilepaskan. Perasaannya campur aduk, dia bakalan ngomong apa ya ke Aphin? Mereka emang ngobrol banyak di twitter tapi sekarang mereka bertemu langsung, Reki takut nanti malah jadi awkward sendiri dan malah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

 

Akan tetapi semua kekhawatirannya itu hilang dalam sepersekian detik saja.

 

"Ah! Hallo, Reki!" Aphin memanggil Reki yang bahkan belum ada setengah jalan menuju tempat mereka. Reki mendadak kehilangan nafas.

 

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Yang satu malu, dan yang satu lagi saking kagetnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. dibelakang mereka, teman-teman sudah berteriak tidak jelas seperti melihat apaan tau, _well_ logikanya siapa sih yang gak histeris ngeliat OTP bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama?

 

“Hallo,” Aphin akhirnya berucap, senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya. “ _John_.”

 

“Hai, _Sherlock_.” Senyuman di wajah Reki juga tak terelakan.

 

Suara teriakan _fangirl_ kembali membahana dibelakang. Orang-orang memandang kearah mereka dengan penuh curiga. Menerka-nerka dari fandom manakah gadis-gadis ini....

 

(TBC)


End file.
